


It's Hard To Take It All Like A Man

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Angst Meme: Kurt's feelings when he finds out Rachel's throwing a party and she didn't invite him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard To Take It All Like A Man

Kurt thought they were friends now, or at least on their way to what could become a long friendship that would see them through the hard times of failed auditions and the good times of hopefully many opening nights. They’d shared a few sleepovers and plenty of coffee dates with Blaine and Mercedes since he’d become a student at Dalton. That made it all the harder to hear that Rachel was throwing a party and she hadn’t invited him.

Did she not consider him ‘one of them’ anymore despite her saying she did on a few occasions? He was good enough for her when she wanted him and Mercedes to sleepover but not for her party? Every time he invited Mercedes out for coffee he made sure Rachel was included, even the times when the two weren’t on the friendliest terms because of something in Glee.

There was a special kinship he shared with Rachel, even more so than with Mercedes. Mercedes may hold the same love for fashion and diva attitude but with Rachel, he could talk about musicals for hours on end without getting a bored sigh or someone trying to change the subject. She was right; they were alike. They understood each other like no one else could, they held the same passion for music, the confidence in their talent, and the will to succeed despite the odds.

He loved Mercedes, he absolutely did, but there was just some things she’d never understand about him. Rachel could. When they both joined Cheerios, Mercedes’ bullying stopped and Puck suddenly thought she was good enough for him to date. Sure it was a move to boost his own popularity but still, he was Noah Puckerman. Kurt still ended up in the dumpster unless he wore his Cheerios uniform. Even dating Finn wasn’t enough to spare Rachel from bullies unless Finn was by her side.

They’d both kept their bullying a secret. Kurt never told anyone, not even Rachel how bad Karofsky had gotten by the end. Rachel refused to tell Finn about the slushies that were still thrown if he didn’t walk her to class; she hadn’t wanted her boyfriend to become her bodyguard. Kurt still agreed with her that that kind of thing was only romantic in movies. In real life having someone constantly by his side would just annoy him.

Rachel knew how his weekends home from Dalton were planned. Fridays nights and Sundays were family time and Saturdays were to spend with friends, unless some event was planned to change his schedule. His dad and Carole had date night every Saturday, which Rachel knew as well, so it wasn’t like she could say she thought he had plans with his family. If he had plans then Finn would have plans.

He knew there was probably no mal intent on her part; she just didn’t think about the fact that all his friends would be at the party. She just hadn’t thought that he would be spending his night alone at home while all his friends partied at her house. But that didn’t make it any easier to think about all his friends having fun without him.


End file.
